Sailor Moon: Another Universe
by Scorpio-Rat
Summary: Serena Tsukino's life was fairly normal for a fourteen year old teenager...right up until she ran into a black cat with a strange crescent moon on its forehead. She's soon dragged into a world of magic, evil monsters and aliens, and super heroes dressed in impractical skirts, all as the newly reborn Sailor Moon. Serena is not amused. An alternate, more humerous version of Canon.
1. A Moon Star is Born

AN: This is kind of a warning/explaination forthis fanfic idea of mine, so reading it first would be a good idea to understanding what this is supposed to be. First and foremost, this is a **parody.** Parody meaning an affectionate spoof, of course. I love Sailor Moon and personally hate none of the characters that I choose to write about, and will only poke fun at their somewhat exagerrated quirks and personality traits. And their somewhat silly motives.

Second, this is also an AU retelling, meaning that some plots, backstories, and characters are mixes of the Sailor Moon anime, manga, possibly the live action show in Japan, ideas that Sailor Moon's author cut out of the original manga when it was first published, and my own ideas. I will tend to change things to make them more ridiculous and less serious in general, but I will also make changes that benefit characters that I feel were shafted or pushed aside in canon, or things I thought would be cool personally.

I know that comedy is a very subjective thing, but I hope at least someone gets a laugh out of this. Please review if you did, or if you have any interesting things about Sailor Moon that you'd think would be awesome to include in this project. And yes, I am using dubbed first names for most characters (I'm still deciding on the Outer Scouts...), but I have read most of the manga and know what their Japanese names are too. They're interchangable to me, really.

* * *

**Chapter 1-A Moon Star is Born**

A thousand years ago, there was a great Moon Kingdom, a monarchy of white spires and shining lights on the…moon. It was a peaceful paradise where the people lived freely without a care. And its eternal glory was overseen and guarded by their leader Queen Serenity, and her trusted soldiers of love and justice. Yup, rainbows and ponies and sunshine all day. And everyone got free ice cream. Needless to say, times were good on the moon back then.

Until Queen Beryl attacked, tearing the kingdom to pieces with her otherworldly Negaforce and its horrible, ugly as sin monsters. Guess she wasn't a fan of puppies and kittens every week or something. Anyway…the Queen defeated the evil beasts and their ruler, and banished them, but at the cost of her magnificent kingdom. To save her dying court, she sent them all into the vast future to hopefully live a better life on Earth, sending two cats to watch over them just in case things went wrong again. Because cats are totally the most responsible animals to choose for such a momentous task. Yup. Flawless logic.

Which brings the story to present day…

An alarm clock lay on a cluttered side desk, tipped over from the pillow thrown at it earlier. Next to it, a lump was huddled under the covers of the bed, blocking the sun from reaching it at any point soon. Seconds later, the lump catapulted up, throwing the covers away in a panic.

"Crap!" Serena yelled, realizing exactly how late she was as she frantically pulled on some clothing she hoped was a school uniform in the right order. She really didn't have time to check. As long as the underwear was on the inside… After an extremely fast bathroom visit, Serena awkwardly hopped through the hallway to the door on one foot, shoving her shoe on as she passed the kitchen, hair messily placed in her customary style of two buns. "Moooom, I could have used a nice wake up call!"

"You'd just ignore me anyway, " Her mother answered. "Come back and get your lunch, and please try not to leave without a skirt this time. The neighbors are still going on about that one…" Serena backpedaled and blushed, grabbing the box on the table.

"That only happened once."

"Let's hope once is enough." After finally getting out the house, she sprinted as best as an uncoordinated 14 year old could do down the sidewalk, almost tripping over a few skateboards and mailboxes. The sounds of a small scuffle in a half empty parking lot slowed her down, and she looked around a car to see a group of little kids huddled around something on the concrete. She heard a cat yowling in the center, which prompted her to go investigate. Darn her Good Samaritan behavior.

"Alright guys, break it up! Don't you have some ants to burn or something?" she yelled, the group scattering when she ran up to them. They pulled faces and made rude gestures at her before going around the corner. "Stupid kids, torturing animals…" Serena muttered before checking out the cat. It looked like it had been on the streets for a while, its black fur dirty. It stood up and immediately started pawing at the two bandages stuck to its forehead. "Oh wow, they really got you there. I thought cats were smart." Serena picked up the cat and tried to remove its bandages, to the cat's angry protest.

"Seriously, I'm trying to help you! I better get good karma for this…" After a minute of squirming and yelling, the bandage came off and the cat went limp. A second later, it flipped out of her hands and landed on a car, staring at her. Serena stared back. There was something different about its eyes now, like there was more intelligence behind them somehow. And that crescent moon symbol... A bell rang in the distance, snapping her out of her stupor long enough to realize that it was her school's bell. Well, there went getting there on time. She didn't think Ms. Haruka would by the excuse of having to peel a bandage off a stray as a valid one, so she took off again, completely forgetting about said cat, who watched her leave with a look of wonder. The stray was just in time to see her trip over a newspaper.

"Could she be the one…?" it asked, looking far less awe inspired. "Because if she is, we might be in trouble."

* * *

"And here's your test back, Serena." The teacher showed her a paper, almost completely marked up in pen. A big red 30 was on the top, making her groan as she took it. Wow, she sucked at math. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow for retakes. It was a nice bunny you drew on the back though."

"Aw, c'mon. It can't be that bad, Serena!" Her red headed friend Molly looked over her shoulder at it before cringing. "Ooh, that's…something alright. Maybe you should walk home slowly today."

"I was debating accidentally burning it in a garbage can, but that would need matches, " Serena admitted. "What did you get?"

"I, er…it wasn't as good as it could have been. I'm not a genius or anything, " she said as Serena snatched it up.

"An 85? You're a genius compared to me, that's for sure! I wish I could bring that home, my parents would ask if I had been abducted by aliens the day of the test."

"Sorry, didn't want to make you feel worse."

"Hey, guys! How'd you do on that test? I didn't study enough and only got a 95, and my folks are gonna kill me!" A brown haired boy wearing a thick pair of glasses said, coming up to them before catching sight of the red stained paper. "Oh wow, you need me to tutor you or something?" Molly glared at him.

"Really, Melvin? Give it a rest already, not all of us can sleep through school and still pass with flying colors! She doesn't need more studying; she needs a shopping trip to take her mind off it!"

"You know…" Serena said, picking her head up from the desk she was resting it on in despair. "I probably would do better if I actually did study instead of procrastinate all the time." The three were silent for a few beats, before they simultaneously started laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the statement.

"You really had me going there…but seriously, my mom's jewelry store is going to have a sale this afternoon."

* * *

In an alternate dimension known as the Negaverse, the ominous Dark Kingdom was hidden. Within it, many monsters and demonic beings of various gruesome shapes and sizes skulked around. In the throne room, a red haired, pale skinned, pointed eared and clawed woman sat, staring intently into a clouded crystal ball as she worked her magic on it. The air in front of Queen Beryl's throne shifted, and a man with short blond hair in curls and a grey, red lined uniform in boots appeared.

"You called, my queen?" Jadeite asked, dropping onto a knee to bow. She looked up from her intense watching to address him.

"I want to check up on your search. Have you found a possible location of what we seek, General of the Far East?"

"Yes, our forces have designated a jewelry store as a good place to start our search in Japan. The Silver Crystal is bound to show up in such an establishment, and if it doesn't them…we could always switch to absorbing the humans' energy they give off with their greed." His neutral expression turned into a sickening smirk, as if he personally enjoyed making other suffer…which he did. They were evil, and if he was going to be committing atrocities on innocents, he might as well get the most pleasure out of it as possible. Basic economics and all.

"Excellent…" Queen Beryl said, returning her focus on the crystal ball. An image of Tokyo was now forming in it, zooming in on a certain area. Speaking of that area… Several hours of academics torture later, Serena and Molly were walking back from school, eager to look at some jewelry after a day of depressing grades. For the former, that is.

* * *

"See, there it is!" Molly said, dragging her friend to the store front. Inside the store, a large crowd of people, mostly women, were browsing the glass cases as Molly's mother yelled out sales pitches through a hand held megaphone.

"Woah, I've never seen this many people in here before, " Serena said, looking around as they pushed their way through. "What kind of crazy advertising did your mom do?" The floor creaked as a particularly heavyset lady crossed the room. "Er…what's the maximum amount of people allowed in here again?"

"Aw, don't be such a scaredy cat, Serena! We're fine! Now come over here and look at this stuff with me." Serena sighed and resigned herself to getting pulled around the store, building codes be damned. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Molly's mom muttering to herself in the corner an laughing lowly. Weird. "Check this out!" Serena blinked as a ring case was shoved under hr nose.

"That's a nice ring I guess. Is it a real diamond?" she said, taking it.

"As a matter of fact yes, " A voice leered, somehow ending up behind them.

"Gah!"

"Oh, hi Mom!" As Serena's heart rate lowered back into the 70s range, the woman went behind the counter.

"Hi, honey. As I was saying, that diamond ring is yours for only 10% of the price!"

"10%?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Serena instantly regretted saying that out loud. A shadow loomed over the two girls as the huge woman from before and the rest of the store's occupants fell on them in a tidal wave of bargain hunting bodies. After a well timed duck and cover maneuver, they managed to army crawl under the crowd to freedom, somehow unharmed. "I think it's getting a bit dangerous around here. Maybe I should head home now. I mean, it's not like my parents are gonna let me hit them up for cash with a bad grade anyway, and I'm flat broke, " She said to Molly, scratching the back of her head.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow!" Molly waved as she walked out. On the way home, she passed the arcade, posters advertising the multiple game machines plastered on the window. One stood out in particular though, showing a picture of a blonde girl wearing what looked like a modified white and orange version of a girl's school uniform with a mask over her eyes.

Sailor V had been getting popular over the last year, from getting her own comics, to clothing brands, to a line of video games. And why not? In a year, she had gone from a mysterious vigilante to Tokyo's modern Batman, swooping in to save the day from common thugs and the supernatural alike. She was a role model for the youth of Japan now, every girl wanting to emulate her in some way, from her shade of hair to her athletic figure. Serena herself had a nice stack of Sailor V manga sitting in her room, actually. Not that she'd be reading them for a while after today.

She looked down at the paper in her hand. Stupid math, always getting her in trouble. Sailor V didn't have to do math. Serena would get grounded for life for this one, but if it "disappeared" on the way home… After thinking about it for another few seconds, she crumpled it into a ball and tossed it over her shoulder, walking away. The paper ball hit someone in the head behind her, and he curiously smoothed it back out.

"A 30? What, did you get 30 points for writing your name at the top?" Serena turned back around, seeing a boy in a green jacket wearing a pair of shades looking at her test and sniggering to himself. "That's a nice bunny drawing though."

"Give me that!" She stomped back over and snatched it out of his hands. "You ever heard of minding your own business, jerk?"

"Yeah, well throw your trash out correctly if you don't want anyone to read it next time, " he retorted. "And I bet there'll be quite a few next time, with those kinds of grades!" Serena turned around in a huff, about to leave again.

"I thought high schoolers were supposed to be mature!"

"And I thought school was designed to make people smarter, so I guess there's an exception for everything, Meatball Head!" he yelled at her retreating figure. Serena hesitated in front of her door, not entirely sure what she could do or how her mom would react. In the end, she decided to just bite the bullet and go for it. What could be the worst that she'd do? Five minutes after stepping inside, she was kicked right out again.

"Go back to the library and study for a few hours!" her mother yelled before slamming the door in her face.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even get to eat anything! Mom, let me in! Mom?" She banged on the door a few times before realizing that one of the neighbors was watching from across the yard. Now thoroughly embarrassed, Serena gave up and walked away. She'd leave, and then come back later, hopefully before her younger brother tried to eat that piece of cake in the fridge she'd claimed for herself.

* * *

Back at the jewelry store, the customers were starting to slow down, like they had just run a marathon. Molly came back downstairs from her room just as the first person fainted. A few more looked like they were about to follow the example.

"Why do I feel so..dizzy?" one said, leaning heavily on a table. She was slumped on the floor soon after, the ring on her finger shining brighter than usual. Come to think of it, all of the jewelry they had sold was now glowing. And wasn't her mom supposed to be downstairs? Just what was going on here? The door to the backroom was ajar, and she could hear voices coming from inside. With more caution than, Molly crept over to see inside. With her eye to the crack in the door, she saw her mom and an unfamiliar man in a suit having a conversation. Something about energy and a crystal. She leaned in a little closer to hear better, and the wooden floor creaked loudly. Molly froze, but it was too late. Her mother whirled around, eyes glowing a demonic red. Molly screamed.

* * *

"This day sucks…" Serena was lying on her bed again, having been let back into the house. She was sulking now, too saddened to attempt any homework. First she was late, then the test had to come back, and then Sammy had to go hog the last piece of cake before she could touch it. The little punk knew full well she wanted it. She wondered how Molly was doing back at the store. Did the fat lady fall into the basement yet?

* * *

"Oh God, someone help me already!" Molly ran around the store, being chased by a twisted version of her own mother. Jadeite floated nearby, watching with sick glee.

"Ah, nothing like a good mental scarring, I always say, " he commented as energy continued to drift into an orb he held. "It never gets old!"

* * *

There was a loud creak from the window as it opened, and she frowned. Serena thought she locked that. Wait, what if someone was breaking in? Thinking fast, she froze. Maybe the thief would just ignore her if they believed she was sleeping. The window fell shut, and she heard something drop to the floor. There was silence, and then a weight landed on her bed.

"Hello, Seren"-

"Don't kill me!" In les than a second, she had gone form being on the bed to crouching behind it, peeking over the edge. A black cat was sitting there, head tilted in confusion.

"Uh…what?" the cat said. It spoke in an upperclass manner, like it had learned from a dictionary. "I came in here to tell you"-

"You're the cat from this morning!" Serena accused, pointing a finger at it.

"Yes, yes I am. And I thank you for removing those bandages. But more pressing is"-

"Wait, you can talk?!" The cat hissed.

"Yes, now please let the talking cat finish speaking!" it said. Serena nodded mutely. The cat cleared its throat. "As I was saying, my name is Luna, and I've been watching you because I suspect that you are the one I've been looking for. I'm here to tell you your true destiny."

"My…destiny?" Luna nodded and walked across the bed to her.

"You are really the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice!" Serena stared at her before snorting.

"This is a joke, right? You can't expect me to believe a talking cat telling me I'm some kind of superhero. How dumb do you think I am?"

"Oh, I'm very serious right now! You were born to fight the forces of evil. You've just…forgotten, that's all." Serena still looked skeptical. "Alright, then how about I prove it to you?" The crescent moon shape on the cat's head glowed, and a golden compact with stones embedded in it materialized in front of them. "This is the Moon Compact. If you hold it and say 'Moon Prism Power', you should transform."

"Do I really have to say that out loud?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"But you're a cat!" she said.

"Just…just try it once, alright? It won't kill you, and if it doesn't work, I promise you'll never hear from me again." Serena picked it up carefully, examining it. It fit neatly in her hands, and she felt a brief sense of familiarity.

"…Promise?"

"On my nine lives, " Luna said. She hesitated before nodding and attaching the compact to her school uniform, right near her collar. She wasn't sure why she had placed it there, but it seemed the right thing to do. She made sure her bedroom door was locked before continuing. Luna was watching in anticipation.

"Well, here it goes…" Serena held up a hand. "Moon Prism Power!" There was a bright flash of pink light that engulfed the place where Serena once stood. It was over in almost an instant, fading to reveal that she was now dressed in a short blue shirt, a red and white uniform shirt with bows on the front and back, and tall, red boots. She had a pair of white gloves and a tiara was positioned under her bangs. "That was…by far the strangest thing I've experienced in my life. The heck am I dressed like this for?"

"Hold on, my eyes are still recovering from your obnoxious strobe light show." Luna rubbed her face and blinked. "See, I knew it would work! You remember anything yet?"

"I think I'd remember running around in a barely functional skirt if I did it before, Luna." Just then, her new hairpieces glowed, and she heard a familiar scream from off in the distance. "Molly?" Luna's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot, your friend's store was infiltrated by the Negaverse! We need to get there as fast as possible!" Luna hopped back onto the windowsill. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Sailor Moon was still standing in place, looking conflicted.

"I'd love to go, but…" she hesitated. "I have no idea how to fight! I'm not exactly the athletic type."

"Nonsense! You're Sailor Moon, the…"

"Champion of Love and Justice, right, I get it." Luna sighed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine in a fight. You just have to have some confidence in yourself." Another scream for help sealed the deal.

"Ok, I'll do it. Just give me a second…" After climbing out the window, they stood on the roof of Serena's house. "So how should I get there, just walk it?" she asked.

"We use the rooftops, of course." Luna took a few steps back and leapt the entire gap between the two houses, landing perfectly on the other side. "See? Easy."

"You're a cat!"

"I thought you wanted to save Molly."

"Oh, fine!" Sailor Moon backed up before running at the gap, jumping at the last second. She then proceeded to fall directly into the alley below with an un-heroic crash. Luna winced.

"…Maybe we can just take the sidewalk."

* * *

Behind the jewelry store's counter, Molly was shoved against the wall by her throat, having finally been caught by the monster chasing her around. She struggled to get away, but was slowly loosing consciousness. Jadeite was just about to break out the popcorn to watch the ensuing red headed step child abuse when something hit the lock entrance door. He teleported away to a safer place to observe just as the door was kicked in. The monster turned her head around without moving her body to look as Sailor Moon stepped…er, limped in.

"Okay, remind me to not do that without knowing the proper technique, " she said to Luna, grimacing in pain. The throbbing in her foot faded quickly though. Come to think of it, she hadn't felt very tired at all since she had transformed, even after running all the way to Molly's house. And the fact that she had recovered at all from falling off her roof was a testament to something other than her appearance changing. Maybe being a Sailor Scout gifted her with super stamina and faster healing. She'd have to investigate that when a demonic looking vaguely person shaped…thing wasn't staring at her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the monster asked. Its voice was like gravelly nails on a chalk board, and Sailor Moon shuddered before answering.

"I am…The Sailor Scout of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" Luna nudged her and whispered something. "Wait, what do you mean, say something cool?"

"You've got to intimidate them, so you look like you know what you're doing. Think up something witty!"

"Uh…and, and in the Name of the Moon…I will punish you!" She said, doing some movements with her arms to accentuate her battle pose. She ended with a dramatic point, leaving the monster vaguely confused.

"Yeah…I'm just going to move on now. Go, my zombiefied victims! Tear that no name sailor apart!" Sailor Moon paled and backed away as the knocked out women and girls got to their feet in a trance and shambled towards her.

"Well, this went downhill fast, what should I do?"

"Um…run?" Luna suggested before bolting between the crowd's legs.

"Hey, don't just leave me"-A woman lunged at her, and she managed to jump off her back like a springboard, landing behind the stunned zombie. Another grabbed a bottle and broke it on a table, giving it a deadly edge, and a third pulled out a pocket knife. "H-hey guys, how about we just talk this one out?" She squeaked in fear as a pen flew past her head and got stuck in the wall behind her. "Ok, maybe not." The mob collapsed on her soon after, forcing Sailor Moon to dodge, weave, and block for her life. "A little help would be nice!" One attack came a little too close for comfort, and she fell against a column trying to get out of the way.

"Now finish her off!" the demon commanded from the back of the crowd.

"Don't let them back you into a corner, fight back!" Luna said, popping out from behind the column.

"Where were you five minutes ago? My leg's bleeding, I may have bruised my tailbone, and I'm about to get stabbed by diamond cutters and safety scissors! Any suggestions that involve me not dying I'd love to hear!" She yelled at the cat. Luna shrank back.

"I…I'm sorry, I was just trying to help…"

"No, it's not you. It's just…" Her eyes teared up and she grabbed Luna, squeezing her. "I don't wanna die! I didn't get to watch an R rated movie, or go on a date, or have kids, or…or…" She started bawling loudly, a sound that only encouraged the zombies to move faster to shut her up.

"Someone strangle that cat already!" a neighbor yelled from across the street.

"Crying won't help, now get back up and…" There was an audible click as Sailor Moon's hairpieces lit up. Her crying suddenly amplified in decibels to the point of being nearly deafening. The monster growled and covered her ears, and the zombies stalled under the assault. The windows cracked and the room seemed to quake beneath them. "…Okay, maybe it will." There was a crash as an entire rose bush came through the second floor window, landing right on top of the monster. She screeched in pain under the pointed plant, struggling to get out.

"Curse these thorns to the depths of the Earth! Curse theeem!" Standing on the window's edge was a young man, dressed in a black tuxedo and top hat. In his hand was a single rose, and in his other was a black cane. His mask covered only his eyes from view.

"Sailor Moon, you must have faith in yourself and stay strong!" he said. She stopped crying and looked up.

"Uh, who are you again?" He flung his cape in the air and gave a dashing smile.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, and I will always be there for you when you need it." Tuxedo Mask turned around to leave. "Keep giving it your all!" The next moment, he disappeared back into the night, leaving only rose petals behind. Having squirmed out of her grip, Luna raised a brow. "Well, that was…odd. Moving on, Sailor Moon, now's your chance!" Sailor Moon was still staring at the spot where Tuxedo Mask had been, in a stupor. Luna pushed at her leg, and she blinked rapidly.

"Wow, sorry about that. I was still…processing. Yeah, _processing_." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Never mind that, attack with your tiara! Quickly, before she gets up."

"You mean this thing?" She took off the metal band around her forehead and inspected it. "It's more of a circlet, really. A tiara would be worn on the top of the"-

"Just throw it!"

"Okay, okay, Jeez." She held the tiara out and concentrated, lining up her shot. The tiara started to glow a bright golden color and rotated in her grip, becoming a blurred discus shape. She spun on her foot as she wound up before releasing her projectile. "Moon Tiara Magic!" At the same time, the monster finally untangled herself from the rose bush.

"Aha! Your flowery distraction is no match for the Nega-oh crap!" The tiara sliced through her torso, and she slowly disintegrated into dust, screaming in anguish and rage. In the shadows, Jadeite was stunned at the turn of events. "…This might be a bit of a setback, " he muttered, teleporting away. Setback or not, Queen Beryl would not be pleased. That meant all sorts of not-fun for him. Sailor Moon caught the returning boomerang, and it reverted to normal, allowing her to put it back on. The mind controlled women stalled and collapsed, ending up on the floor again but no longer dangerous. She poked one with her foot, with no response other than a moan.

"Uh, they're not hurt, right?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine when they wake up, the demon only took some of their energy. Now let's get out of here before the police arrive." Luna was padding towards the still open door.

"Wait for me, will you?!" As Sailor Moon left, Molly regained consciousness just in time to catch sight of the jewelry store's savior.

"Okay, no more Boston Crèmes before 10 for me."

* * *

"…And then I woke up and saw someone in a school outfit and a really short skirt leave with a talking cat, and my mom's rosebush sitting on the floor uprooted." Molly finished explaining to one of her other friends. They were hanging around the school gates, waiting to be let in. "She kinda looked like Sailor V, now that I think about it."

"You sure you weren't dreaming or something? I mean, the newspaper just said that a thief broke in and split before the cops showed up."

"I swear, I really did see her!"

"Of course you did." As the two bickered on about whether Molly was crazy, Serena was walking with Luna to school.

"Well, I'm never doing that again, " Serena said. "I've never been so terrified in my entire life. We could have been killed or…"

"Don't be such a downer, you did save the day after all!" Luna said, jumping on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but without Tuxedo Mask, " she paused, caught up in the memory of last night. Luna coughed to catch her attention. "…who knows how it could have ended? I'm in middle school; you can't expect me to be some kind of hero all the time now."

"You'll still at least try, right?"

"...I guess. Can't let innocent people get hurt and all. I'm not going to like it though!"

"Excellent! Now all we have to do is find the others, and…"

"Wait, there are more people involved in thi"- Luna darted off, leaving her alone at the gate. Molly was waving her over, and she let it go. "Stupid cat." If there really were more Sailor Scouts, then she'd at least have someone to share the burden of demon killing with. They couldn't be that bad, right?

From a distance away, a blue haired girl in a school uniform watched Serena and the group of girls talk about the event last night. Her posture was unnaturally still, never shifting her weight or fidgeting in the slightest. Her eyes were a strange shade of blue, with a soft glow like LED lights. "That girl is…familiar, " she said softly. Her voice had a synthesized edge to it. A car roared by and she blinked, breaking her concentration. Her glowing eyes faded, returning to a less artificial deep blue color. As if she just realized she too had to go to class, she immediately turned on her heel and started walking again, the moment gone but not forgotten.

* * *

AN: Sorry about another note, this one is shorter. That last paragraph I wrote is forshadowing for one of those things that was originally cut from the manga. I think i made it pretty obvious who the next character introduced will be, and what is changed about them, but I won't spoil it. Let's just say that all the Sailor Scouts have been altered a bit and leave it at that. This will be updated...whenever the heck I can think of something funny enough, I guess.


	2. Computer School Blues

AN: Well, this is pretty much going to be the standard length of a chapter unless I try to fit two parts in one update (which may happen in the next one). This was beta'd by xxNarielxx, so thanks for being so efficient on such short notice! Next chapter should get us our third member, so yeah, look forward to that. If it seems like I'm giving too much attention to a single character, it's probably just me trying to establish them in the AU verse before moving on. I plan to give every one of Serena's main group of scouts a similar level of detail, though some may be more spread out over a few chapters so it feels less like an info dump.

* * *

Chapter 2- Computer School Blues

"Like I said before, I'm never doing that again!" Serena said to Luna, flopping back onto her bed in exhaustion after a long afternoon of Negaverse fighting.

"You said that the last…" The cat counted on her paws. "Six times too, but you still transformed into Sailor Moon in the end," Luna pointed out from her perch on the nightstand. The entire month had been rife with multiple schemes from Jadeite, some more nefarious than others, and all of them somehow involving people she knew. It was like the Dark Kingdom general was taunting her.

"Luna, I saw Melvin in a dress today, an image that is now forever seared into my mind." Serena grimaced at the thought. "That pretty much proves how evil the Negaverse is right there." A long sigh escaped her lips, ruffling the golden bangs of her hair. "How could I live with myself knowing that kind of torture is happening? As much as I'd love to go back to being plain old Serena again, Tokyo really needs Sailor Moon. Another Scout wouldn't hurt though…"

"I'm looking for one, but my sources haven't come up with any info yet, sorry. I'm sure your partners will awaken soon with all this evil activity happening. You can handle it until then, right?"

"Well…"

* * *

Sailor Moon screamed as she was chased around a studio rooftop by a purple skinned demonic woman that fired explosions from her mouth, Jadeite cackling in the background until she finally got her tiara attack off and killed his minion.

* * *

In a fitness gym, Sailor Moon wailed un-heroically as Jadeite's mind controlled body builders terrorized her while he drained energy from insecure people who wanted quick weight loss. She was forced to badly fend them off in hand to hand combat before she could free them, earning a number of fun bruises.

* * *

Sailor Moon crawled under the house seats in a movie theater, cowering from the assault of an ice spewing monster robot imposter of a pop music idol, allowing Jadeite to drain her helpless performers' energy before Tuxedo Mask gave her an opening to attack again.

* * *

"…I really hate Jadeite," Serena grumbled, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, at least you got a new tool out of it!" Luna said cheerfully, jumping onto the bed. "The Disguise Pen's pretty useful."

Serena turned on her side towards her nightstand. She picked up the fat pink pen with the red jewel on top and looked at it closely.

"You know, it looks a lot like those plastic prizes you get from the machines at the Game Center." She casually commented, rolling the pen between her fingers.

"What, why would you say that? That's preposterous! You are holding Grade A Lunar technology right there!" Luna laughed before trailing off, her gaze darting around the room.

* * *

"How the heck did these cat scratches get on the Sailor V game?" The Game Corner's manager wondered aloud, bending down to check the cabinet. "And why is there an empty tuna can on the floor?"

* * *

"I guess being able to take on any disguise is good for sneaking around," Serena agreed, eyeing Luna with suspicion. "But it's still hard handling all these plots myself. It's only a matter of time before I get cornered and Tuxedo Mask won't show up to save me."

"Don't worry about it Serena. Why, I bet we'll run into an ally first thing tomorrow!"

"Pfft. Luna, that's a bit too optimistic, don't you think?"

"Well, one of us has to be, right? Now get to homework." Luna dropped a textbook on Serena's stomach.

Serena sat up and groaned. "Oh come on, I just had a fight! You're worse than my mom when it comes to studying. I thought cats were lazy." After some more whining about how Sailor V probably never did homework, Serena got started.

* * *

A few hours later, when the entire house was sleeping, Luna snuck out a window and went over to the Game Corner, slipping inside. She padded up to the Sailor V game and tapped a few buttons.

"Enter Password." The cabinet prompted, illuminating the empty arcade with a bright light from the screen.

"Password is: Everybody wants to be a cat," Luna said. The screen changed to show an advanced computer interface. "Alright Central Command, show me what you've got tonight."

A head shot of a pretty young girl with short blue hair and deep blue eyes popped up, a description box appearing to the side.

"Strange energy readings have been traced to this individual since she transferred to Crossroads Junior High School. It is impossible to determine allegiance at the moment, but the Dark Kingdom may be involved. The energy is very similar to a demon, but is also similar to Sailor Moon's readings," Luna read from the monitor. It was interesting how the computer seemed to think of the Negaverse and Sailor Moon as near identical compared to regular humans. It could only tell the difference between them when a person was awakened, or in their true form.

"Hm…Amy Mizuno." She queried out loud, in an attempt to keep herself company in the silence. "I'll have to look into this in the morning."

* * *

The next day at school, Serena, Molly and a few others were looking at their posted practice test scores for the National Exam. With her short stature Serena balanced precariously on her tiptoes to eye the test scores over the heads of her taller class mates. Seeing her position on the list, Serena cheered, punching her fists into the air above her head and earning some strange looks.

"Number one hundred and five! Yes, I'm not dead last!"

"Good for you, Serena." Molly said, gently patting her friend on the back. Molly had eventually accepted how low her friend tended to set her goal bars, considering there were only 120 people in their grade testing.

"I got fifteenth, but Melvin was higher."

"Eighth to be exact." Melvin corrected with his nasally toned voice, popping up from the crowd of students like a killer shark breaking the surface of the ocean. He eyed the test scores, adjusting his thick glasses. Both girls gasped at his sudden appearance.

"You're gonna kill someone doing that, you creep!" Serena cried with a balled fist, peeking out from behind Molly. Melvin continued on undeterred by the blonde's outburst.

"But what's really interesting is who got the top spot."

"Hm?" Serena scanned the list, coming to an unfamiliar name. "Who the heck's Amy Mizuno?" Molly shrugged.

"She's a student that moved here a week ago from another part of town. The rumors say she's got an IQ of 300 or something crazy like that!"

"Wait, is that even an actual number on the scale?" Serena wondered.

"You know what I mean, she's a human supercomputer. A machine even…Look, there she is now!" Molly whispered, discreetly pointing her out. Across the crowded hallway, the blue haired girl stood in front of an open locker, getting a textbook out. She paused, as if sensing someone was watching her, and turned to meet Serena's eyes. Molly quickly dragged her away from Amy's gaze.

"Don't stare, she'll notice!" She scolded, pulling her blonde friend past the pack of students still remaining.

"D-did you guys see that? Her eyes were like…like a robot's or something!" Serena stammered, trying to get another look at the blue haired girl over her shoulder. Molly shook her head in disdain at her friend's silly comment.

"Maybe seeing that Terminator movie with you wasn't the best idea."

"It's probably the glare off her glasses making them look weird." Melvin added with an air of smugness, hurrying his pace to keep up with the girls. Serena momentarily thought if Melvin's glasses made his whole face look weird, but pushed it aside.

"But…but…" She continued to stammer as she was dragged off to the classroom for lunch. Amy watched them leave, eyes never leaving Serena until she went around a corner. The students walking by gave her a wide berth and perplexed looks when she started making faint whirring sounds akin to a machine warming up.

The bell rang and Amy started from her trance, the odd sound dying immediately. She blushed at the attention she was getting and pushed up her glasses before leaving as fast as she could, ducking into the computer lab.

* * *

"Where is that girl…?" Luna muttered under her breath, squinting to see better from her vantage point in a tree. She spotted a blue head walking down the sidewalk and grinned like a predator. Luna had been following Amy around in an attempt to try and figure her out since school let out, but nothing really made her abnormal from a distance. It was time for a closer look… Humming a song from a spy movie she had watched, she jumped from tree to tree until she could drop down on a brick wall. Making sure to stay slightly behind her target, Luna continued to stalk, lining up the inevitable pounce in her mind. "I've got you now."

A few yards behind Amy, Serena was walking home alone, Luna having abandoned her at the school gate.

"Can't trust a cat with anything," Serena said bitterly, kicking up a dry leaf that had fallen on the sidewalk. "She's probably catching mice in a warehouse halfway across town. And then she'll drop the dead thing on my pillow and pretend she's the cutest thing on the planet…" Seeing a familiar streak of black ahead she paused mid-stride. "Hey isn't that Luna?" From her position, she could clearly see the cat preparing to jump off the wall. Seconds later, she struck, landing directly onto Amy's shoulder and throwing her off balance.

"…?" Amy corrected herself and stared inquisitively at Luna. Luna stared back, determined to see what the computer had been sensing earlier. They continued staring at each other until Serena finally caught up, panting from her sprint.

"Luna, what are you doing? Get over here!" Luna looked away in surprise before jumping into Serena's arms, playing dumb for the moment. "Sorry about my cat." She apologized with a short bow "I have no idea what got into her…" At the word cat Amy's eyes suddenly unfocused.

"The domestic cat, Felis catus or Felis silvestris catus, is a small, usually furry, domesticated, and carnivorous mammal. It is often called the house cat when kept as an indoor pet, or simply the cat when there is no need to distinguish it from other felids and felines. Cats are often valued by humans for companionship and their ability to hunt vermin and household pests. Cats are similar in anatomy to the other felids, with strong, flexible bodies, quick reflexes, sharp retractable claws, and teeth adapted to killing small prey. Cat senses fit a crepuscular and predatory ecological niche. Cats can hear sounds too faint or too high in frequency for human ears, such as those…" She recited flatly, like she was quoting straight from an encyclopedia page.

"Uh…" Serena blinked several times in confusion, watching as Amy continued to rattle off information on the history of the domestic feline, not entirely sure how to respond. But then an idea came to her. If Amy was smart enough to know so much about a random subject off the top of her head, imagine what she knew about actual school subjects. Maybe Molly was right about the genius label. If she played her cards well enough, she could score a friend who would do her homework for free! She grinned. It was a perfect plan… "Hey, you're Amy Mizuno right? Just moved here?" Amy snapped out of her rambling, having moved on to humming the Nyan Cat song somewhere along the way. She went red when she realized what had happened.

"Er, yes. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll just go now…" Amy turned around to walk away.

"No wait, how about I show you around town? You weren't planning to do anything at the moment, right?"

"Well…I wanted to see if there was a library nearby."

"A library? Why would you wanna go there?" Serena hooked an arm around Amy's shoulders. "You're smart enough to last a day without a book. I know, let's go to the arcade!" Luna's eyes widened and she whispered in Serena's ear.

"Serena, be careful. I think she might be part of the Negaverse. I had a weird feeling around her, and she's acting…inconsistent."

"I thought she was weird too, but we can't exactly accuse her of anything yet. If we hang out a little, we might learn something more." She reasoned.

"Did you say something?" Amy asked.

"W-what? No, cats can't talk, don't be silly! Riiiight Lunaaaa?" Serena laughed loudly. Luna gave a very unenthusiastic meow, ears flattening. "C'mon already, before it gets crowded!"

* * *

The Game Corner was the neighborhood kids' favorite place to hang around after school, providing entertainment in the form of classic arcade games and cheap, horribly unhealthy food. It was usually supervised by Andrew, a cheerful young blonde headed college student. There was always a good customer turnout when he was working, but they were mostly made up of girls who came to flirt with him. Andrew didn't seem to mind it though.

"Alright, no one's on it yet!" Serena dragged Amy over to one of the game cabinets before sitting down. Amy looked at the picture of a masked girl in an altered schoolgirl outfit on the side, finding it familiar. The same kind of familiar she found Serena.

"This is the new Sailor V game Andrew got," Serena explained, sitting down on the stool in front of the machine. "It's super popular, so it's lucky it's still open. Now pay attention, because this one's not as easy as the others…" Amy nodded seriously. The last few games they had tried seemed trivial to beat, much to Serena's annoyance, and she had quickly lost interest. They were the equivalent of patty cake to Amy in difficulty. "This is the jump button, this is how you move, and this button…" As Serena played, Amy watched the screen, spacing out. "…and I died. Crap, there goes another quarter. You wanna try now?"

Amy continued to stare blankly. "Hey, Earth to Amy!" Serena waved a hand in front of her face, and she blinked rapidly, snapping out of her dreamlike state.

"Oh, are you done already?" Amy asked innocently, giving the blonde her undivided attention.

"Why must you make it sound like I suck at this game?"

"I was just wondering…did I say something wrong?"

Serena sighed. "No, just…go play before I decide to buy a gumball instead or something, you downer."

Serena continued to grumble something under her breath, but started up the game again before going to get a drink. Amy began slowly, taking her time deciphering the level design. But as soon as she grew comfortable with the joystick and buttons, something seemed to click for her, and her hands blurred with the speed of her commands. The little Sailor V sprite on screen could barely keep up with all the jumping and attacking, the game moving far faster than usual. Serena came back and glanced over Amy's shoulder, almost spitting her milkshake out at the sight of the score she was racking up. Soon, a whole crowd of awestruck kids were watching Amy play.

"What's going on over here?" Andrew asked, squeezing through the circle. "Holy-I didn't even know the counter went that high!" He noticed Serena standing by and worked his way over to her. "Who's your new friend? I haven't seen her around before, and I'd definitely remember someone with that kind of skill!"

"This is Amy, she's good with computers. Didn't think that extended to video games though…" As Amy played on, the game stepped up the difficulty, adding random spikes and invisible enemies. Soon, Sailor V was impaled by a monster and the Game Over screen appeared, prompting Amy to type her name on the high score list. The entire room groaned in union and went back to their own games.

At the arcade cabinet's bottom, a fancy blue pen with a golden globe and ring on top rolled out of the prize flap. A symbol that looked like a heart on a stick with two curved horns was embedded on it. The arcade's clock struck six, and Amy looked up at exactly the same time. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be late for cram school!" She said, grabbing her pen and standing up. It was one of the more human reactions Serena had gotten from her all day.

"You need cram school?"

"Sorry, I have to go. Thanks for showing me around!" Amy quickly replied before rushing out the exit, bag slung over her shoulder.

"Er, no problem…?"

Andrew bent down and picked up a CD case from the ground.

"I think your friend left something behind." He said, handing it to Serena. "It looks like a learning program for that new cram school that opened up, by the label. You might want to give it back to her fast if it's the same place she's going now." The disk clearly read Crystal Seminar.

Luna looked up from her spot on a bench when Serena stepped out the arcade, jumping down to meet her. "So did you figure anything out about Amy? I just saw her run off."

"I learned that she's somehow the best at every arcade game ever, does that count as evil? Because it should." Serena glared at the disk in her hand, as if Amy could feel it somehow. "Oh yeah, and she dropped this on the ground. It's from a cram school called Crystal Seminar, if that helps."

"Crystal Seminar? Hold on, I remember reading a flyer about that…" Luna ran a few feet down the sidewalk before coming to a telephone pole, pawing at its base. "Check this out."

Serena ripped the paper off the pole and read it.

"Newly developed studying method using the Crystal Disk is guaranteed to raise test scores. Huh. Sounds like a weight loss program more than a learning one."

"It opened up quite recently, about two weeks ago to be exact. It's also been giving off very suspicious vibes. At first I thought it was all the computers in one area having that effect, but now that I know Amy goes there, I'm not so sure. And that's why we're not giving this disk back."

"Wait, we're not?"

"Nope, we're going to see what's on it first. It could be Negaverse stuff, for all we know. C'mon, let's go use your school's desktop." Serena nodded and tossed the paper over her shoulder before following.

"You know, for a cat you're pretty good at figuring things out."

Luna smiled, chuffed by the comment. "Well, when you spend a day watching Sherlock Holmes reruns, you pick up stuff. It's elementary, my dear Sailor!"

"…Did you really just say that?"

"It sounded better in my head, okay?"

Further behind them, the same high school boy from the day of the jewelry store robbery watched them go.

"Did that cat just talk….?" He asked himself. "Hmm... That girl sure loves to kill the planet with her paper littering. Does she not know what a trash can is? Kids these days." He picked up the paper and looked it over.

* * *

In the now abandoned school lab, Serena waited as Luna slid the CD into the computer's disk slot. As it loaded, the cat's paws tapped a few buttons, navigating the streams of code.

"How did you learn to use a computer, Luna?" Serena asked.

"When I realized I wasn't an idiot like you," she answered, not looking away from the screen. " A great many opportunities have opened up to me since then."

"Hey!" Serena yelled. "In case you forgot, I'm the one that feeds you, you-"

"Shh, I'm almost done. And…play!" She hit the Enter key, and the screen went dark. Through the speakers, a low voice could be heard, repeating a mantra.

"Give us your energy. Find the Silver Crystal. Give us your energy. Find the Silver Crystal…"

"Oh crap, it's brainwashing! Serena, don't listen or you'll fall under their"- Luna turned around to see Serena looking only confused. On her forehead glowed the same golden crescent moon as Luna's.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as if nothing was wrong.

"You are…surprisingly not brainwashed." Luna raised a brow. Considering that Serena wasn't the brightest light bulb in the pack, she had not expected her to be resistant to a mental strike. "Being a Scout must give you an immunity to their magic. That's good, so now we don't have to worry about getting caught in the enemy's trap when we go to stop them. This CD proves that Crystal Seminar place is up to no good. Amy's probably an evil plant to get innocent students to join." She ejected the disk and dumped it in the trash.

"Or a robot."

"Wait, what?"

"I saw her eyes glow like a machine, and the rumor around school claims she's a super computer. That's gotta mean something, right?" Serena explained.

"Which one of us is the detective here?"

Serena sighed. "You are…"

"That's right, now let's crash that Negaverse party!"

* * *

"There better not be any crashing of my Negaverse party, Jadeite!" Queen Beryl said darkly as she watched the school through her crystal ball. "Because if there is, I'm going to personally crash yours! Understand?"

Jadeite gulped and bowed before her. "Of course, there is no way that this plan will fail. Using children's natural urge to excel to gather energy is a fool proof system. They're literally paying us to get sucked dry!"

"Last time I checked, you said the same thing about…" Queen Beryl counted on her fingers. "The six other plans of yours. And all of them were foiled by a child dressed in a flimsy sailor suit. I swear, if I see one more of those irritating Scouts…"

* * *

Inside the cram school, students were working diligently on their computerized assignments. Too diligently. The majority of the class looked entranced to the point of drooling, clearly not all there anymore. Amy was the only exception, having been taking hand notes instead of using the disk. Noticing that someone in the room had yet to be sedated and drained, the teacher got up from her desk and approached the genius girl

"It seems that our star student is having a bit of trouble getting into the material. Is there a problem?" the teacher asked. Amy looked up from her work, oblivious to the state of the rest of the room.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have misplaced my CD today. I thought it was in my bag, but"-

"Oh, that's too bad. You know the rules here, Miss Mizuno. I'll have to give out a…punishment." The teacher started to morph before her eyes, skin turning dark red as she grew taller and more grotesque. Her hair spiked and turned blue as her teeth sharpened. Amy watched in shock as the transformation finished.

"How about all of your energy?" The monster leered hungrily, taking a step towards her.

"That is…not quite natural," Amy said after hesitating. She glanced at the door, only to see it swing shut and lock.

"Don't bother running, there's nowhere to go. Now come here so I can assign your detention. And by detention, I mean turning you into a lifeless husk! Kind of like corn after it's been shucked."

"A-actually, corn plants can still be used after"- She logically countered.

"Quiet, nerd! I'm trying to kill you! I have no idea why I signed up for this job, I hate kids…" The monster lunged at her.

* * *

Serena and Luna came to a stop outside of Crystal Seminar's building, a fancy multi-storied structure with balconies lining the windows.

"Looks pretty expensive..." Serena craned her neck to try to see the top. "How are we even going to get in there?"

"How about we try the Disguise Pen? Transform into someone who looks like they belong here."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Serena ducked behind a wall and pulled out the jewel topped pen. "Moon Disguise Power!" She held the pen up and tossed it in the air. "Turn me into…an attractive professor!" A bright light engulfed her form, wrapping around her before fading. Serena was now dressed in a white lab coat over women's business attire clothing. Her hair was in a shorter shoulder cut, and she was slightly taller and more mature looking.

"Tada!"

"Why'd you have to specify an attractive professor?" Luna asked as they hurried through the doors.

"Everyone knows that attractive people get by security easier!" Serena giggled with a flick of her hair. "That's how it works in the movies."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Hey there, Ma'am! Let me get that door for you." A security guard tipped his hat off and hit a buzzer under his desk, allowing her to freely pass through.

Serena eyed her feline companion with an air of self-satisfaction.

"…Don't say a word." Luna said bitterly.

* * *

Heading up the stairs, Serena and Luna checked each classroom one by one, seeing groups of knocked out kids bent over desks and keyboards.

"So this is what cram school looks like." She said as Luna poked one of the bodies. "If I knew that everyone just slept, I'd have joined sooner!"

"I think they're just unconscious. They should recover once whatever beast did this is defeated." Serena tried to open the next door, but it refused to move.

"Why's this one locked all of a sudden?" She frowned and tugged at it harder before peeking in through the small window. Amy was being chased around by what looked like a scantily dressed demon woman, with desks and computers knocked down and students splayed out on the floor.

"That monster's attacking Amy!" She gave Luna another smug look. "Admit it, you were wrong about her being evil!"

"That's not important right now!" Luna hissed. "Get in there and stop her!"

"Right." Serena stepped back and held up her hand, her brooch glowing. "Moon Prism Power!"

Her body began to glow, covering her entire body. Pink ribbons twisted around her, forming her trademark clothing and boots. Gloves and a tiara materialized next, and the two crystals accented her hair buns. She finished her transformation and struck a pose.

* * *

Amy backed slowly into a wall as she was cornered by her former teacher. The monster's claws had cut her leg during the chase, and she was too slow to have a chance at slipping away now.

"I thought that humans bled red liquid, not black, but whatever!" The youma growled, inspecting the dark fluid on her fingers. "I've got you now!"

"Moon… Tiara… Magic!" Someone yelled from the hallway.

A second later, the door exploded into wood fragments as a golden disk tore through it. It curved back around to be caught by Sailor Moon, who placed her tiara back on her head. "I will not allow the ones who only want to take their learning an extra step further to be used as batteries for evil!"

Amy smiled.

"If you get rid of all the smart people, then who'll fix the electronics when they break? I mean, have you looked at a VCR manual? That crap's impossible!"

Amy's face fell.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I came to save you, right? Er, anyway…I am the Sailor Scout of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Open mouth and insert foot," Luna said from her hiding spot behind a desk.

"I don't have time for your games," The youma growled, raising a hand. Papers from all over the room levitated and started spinning like saw blades. "Time to hand back the tests." She grinned as the spinning papers launched themselves at Sailor Moon, forcing her to duck and cover.

"You need a pen to grade those too? I've got plenty of em!" A second barrage of writing utensils slammed into the wooden desks she was hiding behind.

"What is with you demons and throwing sharp objects?" She whined, dodging the objects that flew around the room. The youma turned on Amy and grabbed her by the throat, rubbing the girl's face against a computer monitor running a disk.

"Get drained already, will you?!"

Amy gritted her teeth as she was pushed even harder against the glass. Her injured leg crackled with blue sparks and her eyes flickered the same color. On her forehead, a blue sign similar to the sign on the pen she won at the Sailor V game appeared.

"S-stop…it…"

The youma screeched in pain and let go, cradling her stinging hand. It was glazed over in ice. Sailor Moon peeked out to see what's going on, and she finally noticed the puddle of oil spilling out on the floor.

"I told you she was a robot! Wait, what's going on with Amy?"

"It's the sign of Mercury!" Luna exclaimed, jumping on top of the desk. "Amy, use the pen and say the phrase!" The plastic pen in Amy's front pocket glowed blue. She grabbed it and froze in place, information streaming into her head. Her eyes turned completely blue.

"Sailor Guardian Operating System searching for correct program…." Amy stated in a flat monotone voice. "Mercury Program found. Downloading..." A few seconds of silence. "Download complete. Running Mercury Program…" Her eyes were shut tight, but she managed to stand on her bad leg and hold her pen up. Her entire body was cloaked in a light blue aura. "Mercury Power!" Amy yelled. Blue tendrils of magic wrapped around her body like mist, and a cold fog filled the entire room. It quickly grew impossible to see even five feet ahead.

"Luna? Amy?" Sailor Moon called, looking around the foggy maze of a classroom. The cat had disappeared after the blue light had blinded her. She could hear the monster snarling in rage about out of control air conditioners somewhere, but everything felt distorted like an illusion.

"Watch out!" She was pushed behind a black-clad figure, who held out his cane to counter the swing of an axe. The fog parted to reveal Tuxedo Mask and the youma clashing. He shoved his opponent away and held out his hand. A swirling storm of rose petals wrapped around the warped teacher, temporarily trapping her.

"Now attack, before she breaks free!" He ordered Sailor Moon, stepping aside.

"My pleasure. This is for giving me paper cuts! Those hurt the worst!" Sailor Moon jump kicked the youma in the stomach, sending her stumbling backwards. Two glowing blue lights shone through the fog, followed by a much brighter third one.

"Mercury…Bubbles…Blast!" A voice yelled. A concentrated stream of shining blue bubbles caught the youma and forced her into a wall.

"I thought bubbles are supposed to be nice…." She said, dazed. The fog cleared out completely, revealing Amy dressed in a costume similar to Sailor Moon's. Her own suit was white with shades of blue instead of pink, and the jewel in her tiara was a sapphire color. A blue visor was in front of her eyes, information streaming across it. Luna sat on the girl's shoulder. Seeing Amy dressed like that brought a name to Sailor Moon's mind.

"Sailor…Mercury?"

"Scanners indicate the Negaverse creature is stunned," Sailor Mercury responded, tapping her earring with a gloved finger. The visor retracted into her tiara, and she turned to look at Sailor Moon. "You can destroy her now, I believe," she said, smiling slightly. "Unless there's something else we have to do. I'm a bit new at this."

"No, no, I'm good. Thanks for the help, Mercury!" Sailor Moon removed her own tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" It magically whizzed through the air, shimmering and sparkling before striking the youma.

The discus cut into the beast "You haven't seen the last of us!" The youma howled in defiance as she was covered in a bright light. She dissolved into nothing but dust.

* * *

"There are TWO of them, Jadeite. TWO OF THEM!" Queen Beryl screeched and squeezed the arm of her throne. It made an audible cracking sound, and the general winced.

"I-I see, milady."

"Why I do I still see you standing there!? Get out of here until you bring some energy!" She bellowed at him.

"Of course!" Jadeite bowed again and fled from the room.

Queen Beryl collapsed back into her throne, sulking. "I'm surrounded by fools! Blithering idiots! This might just become a job for another general..."

* * *

"See? Didn't I say we'd find a new ally?" Luna said from her place as Sailor Mercury carefully worked her way over to rejoin Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, you have done well. Until next time." Tuxedo Mask bid the two scouts before disappearing from sight. Sailor Moon gazed adoringly at the spot where he had stood.

"Oh…he's so dreamy."

"The more Negaverse attacks that occur, the more likely another Scout will awaken. At this rate, we should get the last two by"- Luna was interrupted by a groan as the knocked out people regained their energy. "…And that's our cue to leave."

Sailor Moon snapped out of her fantasies. "Oh...right."

"There is a fire escape that opens to an alley at the end of the hall," Mercury said.

"Yeah, but there's like twenty classrooms on the way there!" Sailor Moon added. "How are we going to get to it unseen? I mean, I have the Disguise Pen, but that won't cover all of us."

Mercury looked thoughtful for a moment before cupping her hands together. A ball of blue energy formed between them.

"Aqua Mist!" She yelled, spreading her arms. Bubbles spread from the energy ball, bursting all at once to form the same fog as before. With a wave of her hand, it leaked out to flood the hallways. "Does that work?"

The two girls and one cat slipped out of a window among the very confused students and teachers waking up to what looked like the set of a horror movie in a swamp.

"I think if should be safe to de-transform back here," Luna said, jumping to the ground when they reached the secluded space between two buildings. In a flash of pink light, Serena was now standing in her alter ego's place.

"Ugh, good thing I heal fast. All these cuts would be hard to explain to my parents," She said, checking her arms over.

"Just tell them you fell into the hedges again." Luna quipped. "You trip into them every other week anyway."

"For the last time, I'm not that clumsy!"

"Um, excuse me…" They both looked up hearing the mild mannered voice of Sailor Mercury. "If I transform back, I don't think I'll be able to walk," She explained, holding out her leg. It was covered in clear ice where it had been torn open, like a frozen patch of skin. But within the ice, the limb was clearly mechanical.

"Woah…" Serena stooped down to get a better look at the slowly spinning cogs and metal parts. She tapped it with a finger, making a clanking sound. "So is your entire body like that, or is it just some parts?"

"Serena! Don't be rude, it could be a prosthetic, or…or a" Luna sputtered.

"No, it's my real leg. I can explain later once I get home. It'd be impossible for us to be teammates without you knowing about it, so there's no point in hiding it anymore." A blue light filled the alleyway, and Amy tipped over as the ice on her leg melted. Serena caught her and struggled to walk while Amy leaned on her.

"How heavy are you?! You're barely taller than me!"

"Sorry, the metal skeleton is very dense. About…100 pounds added in total." Amy looked sheepishly at the ground. Serena paled and took another shaky step.

"Talk about dense…Luna, can we call a tow truck?"

"No, just keep walking!" Luna muffled through the bag strap in her mouth she was dragging behind them.

"My apartment isn't that far, if it's any consolation…"

* * *

"I thought you said you lived in an apartment, not a huge condominium complex!" Serena gasped as Amy unlocked the door to let them in before hobbling over to the couch. She looked around and whistled approvingly. The walls had multiple art pieces hanging up, mostly depictions of nature. A large fish tank sat on a table. "Everything's so…fancy. And look at the size of that refrigerator!"

"You can take whatever you want from the kitchen. I mean, you did carry me home after all…" Amy giggled as Serena quickly disappeared behind the counter. Luna crawled out of the bag Serena left on the floor, looking ruffled.

"What kind of apartment doesn't allow cats?" She complained. "It's a travesty! Though it is a very nice one."

Serena came back out with an entire package of cookies, mouth half full.

"So... you gonna tell us about your mysterious metal parts now?" She asked around a chunk of food.

"Ah, right." Amy looked away and scratched the back of her head. "Well…to start, I'm not entirely human. My parents built me about fourteen years ago." Serena turned to Luna, but was cut off by the cat.

"No, you said it already! I don't want to hear another 'I told you so'! I was wrong, so sue me!" Serena grinned at the cat and allowed Amy to go on.

"Um, anyway…I'm more of a cyborg. My skeleton and most of my muscles are artificial, along with my external organs. That's why I didn't bleed when the monster cut me. My brain is partially computerized, and I can read information on disks and tapes as well as access networks."

"Oh, so is that why you're so smart in school?" Serena observed. Amy flushed.

"W-what? No, I couldn't cheat! I just like storing things I've heard or read for later. I've always done that."

"Amy? Are you in there? I heard your school had a water pipe break and vapor leaked"- Luna slipped back into the bag unseen as a woman with the same blue hair in a shorter cut walked in, dressed in a white doctor's coat and professional clothing. She gasped at the sight of Amy's broken leg and the unfamiliar girl sitting on the sofa. Serena swallowed hard.

"Uh…hi?" She sheepishly replied, getting a few crumbs on the carpet.

* * *

"I can't believe your mom was okay with me knowing about the whole cyborg secret," Serena said to her new friend the next day. "She did a good job fixing your leg for someone who's not a mechanic though."

After Dr. Mizuno had gotten home, she went straight to repairing her daughter's "injury" with a toolbox from the bathroom. Not wanting to let her in on their own secret, Amy and Serena made up a story about Amy falling and scraping herself while escaping the supposed pipe break the news had reported later.

They were now out on the rooftop for lunch break, a secluded area where the Gardening Club tended to meet after school. The roof was partially taken up by potted plants and glass greenhouses, but the rest of it had some benches to sit on. "Wasn't expecting her to buy that crappy story from us either," She continued.

"I think that…she was more relieved I had made a friend to care too much about what really happened," Amy said quietly, looking at the textbook in her lap. "…Did I say something wrong again?" She looked back up again, only for Serena to almost tackle her out of her seat in what she assumed was a hug.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Deep under all the steel and wire, you do have a heart." Serena teased and knocked on her back, causing a soft clanging sound to be heard. Amy blushed hard and tried to look annoyed with her, failing after a few seconds.

"S-serena! You made me loose the page I was on!"

"You read it like five times already."

"It was only four times…but that's not the point!" She pulled away and readjusted her glasses that Serena was pretty sure were as useful as Clark Kent's.

"Oh fine, go back to reading then." Amy huffed softly before doing so. "I'll just eat your sandwiches while you do that."

"I wasn't done with those yet!"

* * *

In a dark, secluded room, a shrine priestess in red and white robes sat with her eyes closed, long black hair turning violet in the light of the bonfire. The sacred flames had drawn her here many times over the last few weeks, but the things it showed her made even less sense than usual.

She had constant visions of crescent moons, the evening star, and the dark void of space, yet no idea what it all meant. Today had shown her a smaller planet, along with a storm of ice and snow. A blurry memory danced just out of her reach, jogged by the images, and it only served to further frustrate her. Too wound up to meditate any longer, she opened her dark eyes and stood up to go back to her own bedroom to write down the newest vision. Whatever the fire was trying to tell her would sort itself out eventually.

* * *

AN:Hey guys, I bet Amy being a robot was a real plot twist, right? Right...? Nah, I'm just kidding. Tell me what you think, anyway. And feel free to guess how the other girls will turn out to be like. Who knows, you might just call the next plot point!


End file.
